


Dreams

by On_Standbi



Series: when i thought i was good at writing [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, my 10k has been neglected, obviously though bc when do I not write poetry, slam poetry -ish???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Standbi/pseuds/On_Standbi
Summary: I literally got inspiration for this from a 5 year old talking about his weird dream involving lava and coconut trees, don't even ask





	

To exist beyond a realm of wakefulness, have adventures outside of the universe.  
'Rest is for the weak' but we aren't resting once asleep.  
You say to go to bed early I'll still be tired because my thoughts never are.  
We spend half of our lives surrounded by nothing but our own imagination and they call it resting.  
And they still say in a chorus of reminders 'rest is for the weak'  
Week by week we'll drain of energy and when our heads finally hit the pillow we describe it heavenly.  
When I close my eyes though, they open elsewhere, all the things I think turn to things I know,  
I have to drag myself along the next day in a creek of forgetfulness because I never remember 'rest is for the weak'  
I sleep in class where I dream only of nothing, nothing pries my eyelids apart I turn dead-like,  
at break my food tastes tart compared to coffee.  
It's what I run on but makes my dreams gone, my run, turned into a race.  
I won. 'rest is for the weak'

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment because I like ego boosters and I appreciate them!


End file.
